Truth or Dare
by katraj0908
Summary: Game of Truth or Dare Dauntless style. Takes place just after Stage two of initiation :) I do not own the Divergent Trilogy! I didn't put it in my Chapters, but I am not the amazing awe inspiring Veronica Roth!
1. Chapter 1

Christina comes rushing into the dorms right after I return from Stage Two of initiation

*Flashback

_Four touches my neck tenderly and punctures my skin with the serum. "Tris. The serum will go into effect in 60 seconds, you'll be facing one of your fears. Be brave. I'm in a field and all of a sudden crows are surrounding me, no not just surrounding me, attacking me! What am I supposed to do? I'm losing all control. I don't have any weapons, nothing! They're clawing my eyes out, I can feel it, I can feel it, but wait. Isn't this just a simulation? That's what brings me out of the field though I can still feel those feathers on me. I break down. Four is trying to comfort me, but while I want it to reassure me it doesn't, not really._

*End of Flashback

"Tris! Tris! Some of the Dauntless initiates invited us to a Dauntless party!"

"A party?" I've never been to a party before and I wasn't particularly feeling like going out after what I'd just experienced.

"Yes a party and I've heard about these parties, a lot of the time you end up playing one, two, or all of these games: Candor or Dauntless, Karaoke, or Messy Twister!"

I give her a blank stare. "What? Tell me you've played those games before!" Another stare. "Ugh! You are hopeless! We are going shopping right now for an outfit that will make all the boys fall for you tonight!"

"Nothing you will ever do will make me look pretty you know, I look like a 12 year old even though I'm 16!"

"I'm not going for pretty, I'm going for noticeable!" Christina replies. "Now where to begin, ah! Here we go, you need a new dress, but since we might be playing Candor or Dauntless, we should probably put you in multiple layers."

"Wait, wait, wait. What is this about multiple layers of clothing?" I ask.

"Well, Candor or Dauntless is a game where you are asked to tell the truth about something or asked to do something and if you don't want to you have to take an article of clothing off!" I must look nervous because she adds in a little reassurance, "Don't worry Tris, you probably don't worry, you've got a spankin' bod! Alright, let's get to some shopping! Oh here! Look at this crop top, this is adorable!" And I have to admit it is cute, while in Abnegation I was only allowed to wear baggy gray clothing, here I can wear anything I want (well anything in black) so when I look at all the selections I'm a little overwhelmed, but I'm getting used to it.

I end up buying three shirts (including the crop top), two pants, and a skirt. But apparently that isn't enough for Christina because we also have to get makeup for me and some lingerie! "Well what if you have to get down to your underwear during the game! You don't want to be wearing granny panties! Do you?" She gives me a questioning look.

"No." Looking defeated

"Great!" She goes into the store hopping, but I look both ways to make sure no one sees me go into the store.

Two hours later and multiple hair styles, makeup, and outfit combinations later we're both ready and I look like an actual teenager for the first time in my life, I'm wearing the crop top that shows off my ravens, a mini skirt, and some boots. (Underneath some of the lingerie that Christina got me, just in case shhhhhhh).


	2. Chapter 2

I'm wondering where we are headed so I ask Christina, "I don't know Uriah just gave me this apartment number, I mean we obviously can't have it in the initiate dorms!" Of course. Eric would probably make us hang over the chasm if he found out we were partying and there was also Peter, Drew, and Molly we didn't exactly want them hanging out with us.

We keep walking and when we reach the door, none other than Zeke, Uriah's older brother answers. Christina and I are both shocked, we had both assumed that this party was for initiates only, but we go in anyways. That means that there might members coming to the party. Oh man, what if, what if Four comes, I'll just be embarrassing myself the whole time!

Even though the party just started, the room already smells like alcohol and people are dancing. We find Will and start talking to him about the party, "What do you think about our first Dauntless party?" Christina asks.

"I don't know Christina, I'm still not feeling that comfortable. I'm mostly used to study sessions and while I was waiting for you two a couple didn't even notice me and started making out right on top of me!" We all start laughing.

Then we are cut off as Zeke starts talking with Uriah next to him, "People, people, welcome to my humble abode!" Flashing us all a smile, "While I love a regular party like the one you all seem to be having we are going to turn this a little more intimate and turn it a little more interesting. It is time to play Candor or Dauntless!" Oh jeez, I expected this, but still. Whoops and yells from everyone!

"Okay everyone knows the rules right?" Starts Uriah. "Pick Candor or Dauntless, if you don't want to do it you have to take off an article of clothing, at least two people have to watch you while you complete the Dauntless stunt? Okay then, everybody grab a drink and let's begin."


	3. Chapter 3

But then there's a knock on the door and Four comes stumbling in, "Sorry, sorry I'm late, oh…Candor or Dauntless alrighty then." Then sits down across from me.

Uriah starts off again, "I'll go first, Christina. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I will not go back to my old faction!"

"Okay then, I dare you to go to Eric's office and give him a lap dance!" Uriah says.

Christina looks like a deer in the headlights for a second, "Okay. Who is going to come with me?" No one expected her to pull through.

"Well I will since it was my dare." Uriah says.

"And I will." Will says.

I smirk, I think there are other reasons why Will wants to watch Christina give someone a lap dance. Christina may not have noticed, but everyday Will acts more like a gentleman towards her than any other girl, I mean he tries to be equally gentlemany, but I can tell the difference and during fighting you could tell how horrified he was to see her get beat up. I notice these things, guess it's the divergence in me.

Zeke talks next, "Okay since Eric's office is on the other side of Dauntless who is up for a round of Messy Twister!?" Whoops from everyone, but me, the Stiff.

"Okay everyone, I've already got it set up, so left foot green!" Zeke yells. "Right hand yellow! Right foot red! Left hand red!" This goes on for about half an hour until only Marlene, Four, and I are the only ones still left in the game, which is super awkward since they're both basically on top of me and I have a crush on Four. "Left hand yellow!" Zeke yells. And that is Marlene's demise. Just Four and I left.

"Hey." He says to me.

"Hey back." I reply, I smile

"I know this makes you a little uncomfortable, you being a Stiff and everything, so you can back out any time you want." I can see a little twinkle in those dark blue eyes.

"Pshhh, I may be a Stiff, but I'm probably the most competitive Stiff you'll ever meet in your life!"

"Fine then. You asked for it."

"Wha-?" But before I know it he "accidentally" slips and takes me down with him, then rubs paint all over my body.

"We're back!" Christina barges in with Uriah and Will! "What the heck happened to you guys?" She looks pointedly at me, because even under all the paint I probably have the reddest cheeks known to man.

"Ummm, we played that game you told me about…Messy Twister. I won."

"Did not! You were down before I was." Four says.

"That's because you fell on top of me!" I say.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Anyways, tell us about your lap dance!" I say.

"Ugh. We didn't even have to go to his office." Christina starts.

"Wait what?!" Zeke says.

"Well we saw him walking around the Pit," says Uriah. "So we thought to make the dare more interesting we'd make Christina do the dare in the park!" He starts laughing along with Will.

"So when we approach," continues Will. "Christina walks over pushes him down, straddles him and there you have it, he was so shocked to be given a lap dance by anyone especially an initiate that after she let him go, he just stormed off."

For the first time in my knowing Christina, she looks embarrassed, "I just hope this doesn't affect my initiation results at all. If it does I'm bringing you all down with me!" We all laugh. "Okay then, guess it's my turn, hmmmmm." She turns her attention to Four, "Four. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." He replies.

"That is so not Dauntless man." Zeke says.

Four doesn't look like he minds, Christina continues, "Okay then, what faction did you come from?"

I don't expect Four to answer, he never answers personal questions, but Four looks like he is debating whether or not to tell us. No one knows, even the people in his initiate class have forgotten because he acts so Dauntless now. "Okay, I'm going to tell you guys, but you can't tell anyone else outside of this room, swear?" Everyone nods in agreement. "Okay. I'm from Abnegation."


	4. Chapter 4

I nearly fall out of my chair and everyone is looking at me then at Four then at me, because they know I'm from Abnegation, so they know I might have some tie to Four and I do. I really do. There aren't many people who transfer from Abnegation and even less who transfer to Dauntless and there was only one Abnegation transfer in the past few years. The son of Marcus Eaton, one of the Abnegation leaders.

Four looks at me with such force and I stare back not knowing what to do, "Okay I guess it's my turn then." Tobias says. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." I reply, knowing what question is coming next.

"Do you know who I am, don't say it out loud."

"Yes." I reply, everyone just looks captivated by our conversation and really curious.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Of course not." I feel almost sad for a second, but after a moment of silence I have to get perky again, "Okay my turn! Hmmmm Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Well after two rounds of Candor I'm going to go Dauntless!" Uriah shouts.

"You're going to regret saying that," I smile devilously. "Give a hickey to the person on your left."

Everyone looks at Uriah's left and realizes it is Marlene, Uriah's long time crush. Uriah goes beet red as does Marlene.

"Gonna do it Uri?" asks Zeke. Just as Zeke was asking Uriah, Uriah was leaning over to Marlene, took her arm and started sucking and nibbling on it. A few minutes later Marlene had a pretty good hickey on her arm and both looked pretty embarrassed.

"Okay, okay. Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks.

"Dauntless." Will responds.

"I dare you to prank call Tris' brother!"

"What?!" Tris asks.

"Okay, what should I say to him?"

"Say you got her pregnant." Inserts Zeke.

"No!" Tris.

"Ohh or that she started flashing the whole of Dauntless to show off a new tattoo!" Christina says.

"What!? No!"

"Okay guys, I've got this." Will says. He starts dialing the numbers.

"Hello? This is Caleb Prior, initiate in Erudite." Caleb says.

"Yes, hello my name is Will, I'm a Dauntless initiate and I'd like to inform you that right now your sister is running around the Dauntless compound topless to show off her new tattoo, oh she's coming right near me, hold on a moment let me see that tattoo Tris! What is it? Oh it's of Caleb's head? That's nice and it's where? Right underneath your breast, right then!"

"Let me speak with my sister William!" Caleb nearly screams into the phone.

"If you insist my good sir!" Will replies in a fake British accent, tossing the phone to me.

"Hi, Caleb, listen. We're playing Candor or Dauntless, none of that is true, don't worry the tattoo of your face is on my ankle not underneath my breast…Caleb! Sarcasm, come on!...Okay, fine, bye!" I click off the phone. "Thanks guys."

They all just start laughing. "Okay, okay guys. My turn." Will says. "Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Why the hell am I always picked on so much!?"

"Because you're from Abnegation and small." Christina pipes in.

"Fine. Dauntless."

"I dare you to sit in Fours lap the rest of the game." I turn beet red at this. I glare at Will, but go over to Four anyways who has this odd look on his face. Probably annoyed that I accepted the dare.

"Okay, okay. Zeke. Dauntless or Candor?" I ask.

"Hmmmm Dauntless." Zeke says with a smile.

"I dare you to drink as much coke as you can and then eat a mento." I smirk.

"Okay, Shauna you wanna come with me to buy some coke and mentos from the Pit?" Zeke asks.

"Sure, we'll be back soon."

"Okay I guess that means another off to the side game!" Uriah says. "This time it's going to be Karaoke!" I hear some yays and some boos. "We're going to spin a bottle to see who goes first." Please don't be me, please don't be me! I don't even know if I can sing! Of course the bottle lands on me. "We have a winner! Tris! Now ladies and gents! What song shall we have her sing?"

"How about _Bubblegum Bitch_ Marina & the Diamonds?" Christina says.

"Sounds perfect!" Uriah says. "Know the song, Tris? If you need reminding it's on the screen."

"Okay guys." I mumble.

_Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll_

_Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all_

_Candy vest, sweetie pie, wanna be adored_

_I'm the girl you die for_

_I chew you up and I spit you out_

_'Cause that's what your love is all about_

_So pull me closer and kiss me hard_

_I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart_

_I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips_

_Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss_

_I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips_

_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

_Quitex, latex, I'm your wonder maid_

_Life gave me some lemons so I made some lemonade_

_Soda pop, soda pop, baby here I come_

_Straight to number one_

_Oh dear diary, I met a boy_

_He made my dull heart light up with joy_

_Oh dear diary, we fell apart_

_Welcome to the life of Electra Heart_

_I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips_

_Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss_

_I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips_

_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

_I think I want your, your American tan_

_I think I'm gonna be my biggest fan_

_I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips_

_Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss_

_I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips_

_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

_I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips_

_Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss_

_I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips_

_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

_I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

I feel like I've done something wrong because everyone is silent. "Ummm, okay so is that what Karaoke is? Because none of you guys are moving." Still silent. "Was I really that bad?"

"Tris, you never said you could sing!" Christina says.

I'm startled. "I've never sang before, so I wouldn't know and I've never listened to any sort of music, so I don't know what 'good' is."

"Well darling, you're good, right everyone?" Nods of assent. "Okay who's next? Spin the bottle of DOOM!" The bottle spins and spins and lands on Four. "Ohhhhh!" We exclaim.

"Whatever, you get to hear my amazing Abnegation vocals as well!" He retorts, winking at me. "What song am I doing?"

"Looks like…_Feel Again_ OneRepublic

Four actually did a really great job with the song and I guess everyone else agrees.

"Wooo, looks like the Stiffs have it! Haha!" Uriah says. Others take their turn, but I have to return to Four's lap and I can't focus on anything else but him.

Zeke comes back. "Okay Tris I got the coke and Mentos! Here I go!" And he starts chugging the coke, once he's done with his coke he swallows three Mentos. We wait. Then Zeke suddenly stands up and barfs into the sink, we all laugh. "NOT FUNNY TRIS, I'm sooo going to get you back on this one!"

"Sure you are!" I reply.

"You don't think so? Okay then Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in Heaven with Four without a shirt on." Zeke smirks.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm enraged, but like they said I need to prove myself, so I do one of the bravest things I've done: I stand up and take off my shirt in front of everyone and throw it at Zeke getting me some wolf whistles in the process, then I look at Four who kinda has his mouth open and drag him to the closet.

"We don't have to do anything Tris, they'll never know." Four says.

"Four, I-" I start, but he doesn't let me finish.

"Don't call me that."

"What should I call you then?" I know perfectly what he wants me to call him, but I want to hear him say it.

"You know that. Tobias. I haven't heard anyone say it in two years, I'd like someone to say it once and awhile, only in private though, okay?"

"Okay." I wonder when he think we'll be in private. "Okay Tobias" and I do another brave act and I pull him by his shirt and kiss him.

I don't know what I expect. For him to be repulsed and push me away. For him to just kind of pull away because he thinks of me as a sister? But no, he embraces me and deepens the kiss. I wrap an arm around his neck put my hand in his hair, while the other one is on his hip. His tongue is asking for permission to enter my mouth, but that doesn't last long, because he starts taking off my jacket and trail kisses down my jaw to my raven tattoos. I can't stand it, I place both my hands under his shirt and move them up his abs, this encourages him and he lifts me up and slams me against the wall, I guess the others heard, because they come rushing over to see and say, "Three more minutes!"

I look into Tobias' deep blue eyes and I think I see that he actually likes me, that he knows me more than just as my instructor and just then he lifts me up by my butt, causing me to wrap my legs around him and we start making out with deeper and deeper kisses. I've never felt this euphoria, not ever. Not when I jumped on the net, not when I went zip lining, not even when I climbed the ferris wheel, this was totally different.

"Okay guys, we're coming in in 30 seconds…29, 28…" Tobias slides me down, his hands sliding down the length of my body.

"Tris, you have no idea-" Tobias starts.

"0!" Zeke yells. "Wow look at you two!" I realize that I probably look a lot different coming out than going in. I've probably got sex hair, lips swollen, face flush, oh and it doesn't help matters than I went in wearing a jacket and came out without one! I go back and sit in my assigned spot on Tobias' lap.

"Okay my turn! Christina! Candor or Dauntless!?"

"I know I said I wasn't going to choose Candor, but Candor." She replies.

"What was your weirdest fear in your fear simulations?" I ask.

"Imfraidfmoths" she mumbles.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I'M AFRAID OF MOTHS, satisfied?" Now we're all rolling on the ground laughing. "It isn't funny! They're creepy!"

With an annoyed expression she turns to Uriah, "Dauntless or Candor?"

"Candor."

"What faction would you have chosen if you didn't chose Dauntless?" She asks.

He looks panicked for a second, then takes off his shirt. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"What's your real name Four?"


	6. Chapter 6

I look up at him and he looks down at me and we share a knowing look.

"Tris can you move for a sec, I need to take my pants off." I wonder if the rumors are true and the reason he won't take off his shirt is because he has scars on his back. "Okay you can sit back down." I can feel people's eyes trained on us, now that there are two Abnegation sitting very close together both half dressed.

Everyone seems disappointed that they won't be learning Four's real name today, but I don't care. I know it. That makes me special in his life.

"Alright, so Will Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to kiss the girl you have a crush on." Tobias says.

Will makes his way over towards Christina and gives her a big kiss, I can see her smile as she puts her arms around him, they keep making out. But once our "Stops" and "Get a rooms" get through their passionate, new found love kiss, they stop.

"Alright, alright chill." Will sweeps the room and his eyes fall on me. "Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"How was 7 minutes in Heaven with Four?" Everyone is leaning in hoping to receive juicy details from our make out session, but we didn't just make out…

"It was very comforting." I now find the courage to look up at Tobias to see if he understands my meaning behind those words. I don't mean that he made me feel safe during our first kiss, I mean that he made me feel special by trusting me with his secrets. But I think he understands by the way he looks at me. Everyone else gives us odd looks, because I guess they were expecting answers like passionate, wild, kinky, or something.

"Alright, my turn." I take a deep breathe. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"How was 7 minutes in Heave for you?" I ask nervously.

"Equally as comforting." He replies as I let out the breathe I was holding.

This brings a huge smile to my face and I turn all the way around to see him, just to see that the huge smile that I have on my face is reflected onto his. And then he does something that I don't expect, he leans down and gives me the gentlest and sweetest of kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the best moment of my life, but then it ended all too soon.

"Mkay.." Tobias starts "Zeke, Dauntless or Candor?"

Zeke looks stricken for a second, he knows that for some reason the Abnegation here have been coming up with the best truths and dares, so what would be best for him? "I choose Dauntless." Looking at Tobias square in the eyes.

Of course Tobias gets an evil grin on his face, "Okay, I dare you to tell each and every one of us what your true feelings are for us."

I don't know why this should be so hard for Zeke, but he throws Tobias a glare and takes off his pants.

"Uriah, Dauntless or Candor?" Zeke poses the most famous question of the night.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to get a tattoo of your greatest fear on your wrist."

"Seriously? That's all you got Zeke? I was planning on getting that anyways, maybe not on my wrist, but…" Uriah says.

"Where then Uri?" Zeke asks "Maybe we can adjust the dare."

"I was going to get it on my ass, you know kiss my ass haha. So can I do that?"

"Sure bro. Who wants to go with?" Zeke asks.

"I will!" Will and Tobias say at the same time.

"Looks like that leaves me with the ladys." Wiggling his eyebrows, "What do you guys want to do? I don't know what his worst fear is, so it might take awhile…"

Christina pipes in, "How about we do impressions of everyone in the compound, we'll draw people's names out of a hat! Here, Zeke do you have some paper and a pen? Okay…this should be enough…Spin the bottle Zeke!" It lands on Zeke first.

"Okay who do I have here...Oh, ho, ho, ho! Now you have to guess!" He stands up and grabs a butter knife from the kitchen drawer, walks over to where Christina is sitting and says, "Well little girl, it seems you're doing a little too well for your own good, I'm here to change that!"

"PETER!" Marlene yells.

Zeke nods, "Of course, who else carries a butter knife around with them?" With a wink. "Okay so we're going clockwise, so Christina your turn."

Christina pulls a slip from the hat and her eyes go wide, the mischievous. She comes over to me and steps onto my foot and says, "Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't kick all your guys butts, heck. I'll probably end up a Dauntless leader! Was that supposed to be funny? Because I'm not laughing!"

"Lynn!" I say.

"Thought you would've guessed right after I stepped on your foot." She says with a smirk. "I mean that's what you told us she did when you first met her!"

"I wanted to see your acting skills!" I say.

"Fine, fine. Marlene you're next!" She draws from the hat and blushes fiercely.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" She stands up and begins, hey Tris I bet you can't throw this knife and make it stick in the wall! Oh what too scared? Oh look you did it, that's pretty Dauntless of you, but why aren't you celebrating, must be too Abnegation as well, huh?"

"Lynn!" Christina says.

"Hey!" Lynn grumbles, I do not talk like that! We all start laughing.

"Okay, okay. Tris' turn. Pick a slip Tris."

"Jeez, someone's excited!" I say and pick my slip, oh gosh this one is going to be difficult. "Ummm, I don't know how I'm going to act this person out."

"Oh sure you can!" Zeke says.

"Okay. Christina!"

"Yes?" She asks the question.

"If I wanted questions from Candor smart mouths I would've transferred to their faction, clear? Now as I was saying...you don't have much muscle, so you'd be best to use your knees and elbows…this serum will take effect in 60 seconds, be brave." I conclude.

"Four!" They all yell and start to laugh. Then we hear someone clear their throat behind us.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Divergent! **

All of us playing the game turn around to see the boys return from the Dare. Tobias of course was the one to talk. I hope he isn't mad, we were just starting to get along.

"What's going on here?" Tobias asks.

"We were just playing a game where we mimic some of the people around the Dauntless compound and Tris happened to get you, I thought she did quite a stellar job." Zeke says.

"Well then, I thought your interpretation of me was pretty good Tris" he says with a smile, of course I go red, "Exactly how I acted during initiation. Now who wants to hear and see Uriah's tattoo?"

"Okay so first you guys need to know what my most embarrassing fear even is." Uriah takes a deep breath and says, "The fear is ducks. I fear ducks." And then he lifts his shirt and shows us a duck surrounding his belly button.

"Seriously ducks!" Christina yells!

"Well Christina you're afraid of-" Four starts.

"Don't you say it! Don't Four!" Christina is basically shouting, we all look stunned, she turns red. "Well, he gets to see my fears, he's under a confidentiality thingy agreement, he shouldn't tell anyone our fears, he doesn't tell anyone else's fears!"

"Okay, okay" Tobias says, "Do you guys want to get back to Candor or Dauntless?"

He is greeted by a chorus of yeses

"Alright, Marlene Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to switch clothing with Uri!" Tobias says.

"Fine! I accept this challenge! Come on Uriah!" Uri doesn't look as enthusiastic. A few minutes later Marlene comes out in dark jeans and a t-shirt, while Uri is in pumps, black skirt, and tight black shirt. No one can stop laughing. While this may have been Marlene's dare, Uriah definitely got the small end of the stick.

"Okay. My turn." Marlene says. "Lynn, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Dauntless, duh." Lynn says as if she's bored.

"I dare you to act out your favorite scene of a movie." She looks like she already knows the answer to this. "Oh and you have to do it by yourself! So if there are multiple characters, you have to be all the characters!" Marlene just smiles, Lynn glares.

Lynn stands up and starts acting out this scene from this old movie called _Mean Girls_, _Mean Girls_ that is the last movie that I expected her to act out! She does the scene where the Plastics tell Cady the rules of the Plastics. She starts walking around the room with her hands on her hips.

"Okay Tris, the rules of the Plastics. Rule #1 you can only wear your hair up once a week…so I guess you picked today…Rule #2 we wear pink on Wednesday. We always wear pink on Wednesdays." Looking around the room at all of us. "And finally you can only wear jeans on Friday. Are you good Tris, did I forget anything girls?" She gives us all a fake smile and sits. We're all stunned and start clapping.

"Wow Lynn, who knew you had it in you to be a girly girl?" Zeke says.

"Shut up. Okay let's get this a little more interesting." Lynn says. "Okay Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." I say. "I'm not a afraid of whatever you throw at me."

"Okay, so since both you and Four are from Abnegation, your parents may know Four, right?" I nod. "Okay, so I dare you and Four to go to Abnegation and tell your parents that you guys are engaged!" Lynn says. I think about it. Tobias is looking at me, like how could I be thinking about it, but then I look at Lynn straight in the eyes, because I know this is a test, I know that she still thinks I'm too Abnegation for Dauntless.

"Challenge accepted, let's go Four."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this one is really short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Right, so I am not Veronica Roth and I don't own Divergent!**

"It's only 7 o'clock, so you guys should get there around 8, perfect time for quiet time in Abnegation, or so you've told me Tris!" Christina says as we start walking towards the trains.

Lucky for us a train going towards Abnegation shows up just then, "Okay for this dare since it's in Abnegation, we're going to let you guys off of the 'have-two-people-watch-the-dare-rule' 'kay?" Uriah says.

"Okay." I say and run for the train with Tobias. I'm shocked that after just two weeks I'm able to pull myself onto trains so easily, it makes me feel like I belong already, I'm interrupted in my thoughts by Tobias.

"You know you didn't have to do this." He says.

"I know, it's just." I look down. How can I tell him this.

"Just what?" He asks.

"I miss them, I know that I'm in Dauntless, I love Dauntless, but when I got that opportunity to go to Abnegation with you, I had to take it." I say coloring a little. "Is that wrong?" Now looking up.

He looks thoughtful for a second, "I'm not sure if it's wrong as much as dangerous, I've already told you that people will come after you if they find out what you are, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they might find that a bit suspicious."

"Why do they even care? Why can't I just have an aptitude for multiple factions, why can't I be selfless and brave and smart?"

"Because they want you to think a certain way, act a certain way."

"But what if I do." He comes in quickly.

"You can't guarantee that you'll always act like a Dauntless member and they know that." I nod now, taking in all the information I've learned and finally getting it. They don't want any unstable people in today's society.

"Okay." That's all I can say after learning that information.

"Right, looks like we're almost to Abnegation, ready?" He holds out his hand.

"Ready." I say taking it.


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are great, whenever I see a review or that someone is following me/the story my heart warms a little **** I still am not the amazingly talented Veronica Roth. Also did you guys notice that URIAH ISN'T GOING TO BE IN THE DIVERGENT FILM?! **

We jump off the train together and though I know he might not mean anything by it or he's just pretending for the sake of this dare, it makes my heart pound a little faster.

I'm walking down the streets that I grew up on, that I had just been walking on two weeks ago coming home from the aptitude test that seems like forever ago now. How could this life have once been mine? This life where everyone is sitting quietly in their living rooms reading or knitting like I know my mother is doing for the factionless. Now my life consists of running around the Pit with my friends to go get tattoos and clothes and make as much noise as possible. As I look at these cracked streets I remember the memories I have growing up here, when Caleb and I almost played games before I father called us selfish.

We approach my house and Tobias says, "You really don't have to do this. They won't know back at the Dauntless Compound whether you went through with it or not."

"I know that." _But you'll know._ I think. _And I don't want you to think I'm a coward. _

I knock on what used to be my door three times. Thankfully my mother answers, "Beatrice! And Four isn't it?"

"Yeah, hi Mom." I say with a little less enthusiasm.

"Come in, come in." She ushers us into the sitting room where my father is reading the newspaper, figures.

"Beatrice!" My father say, suddenly getting up, but I just tell him to sit back down. "What are you doing here and who is _he_?" Now instead of surprised he looks annoyed. I see that he's still upset that I left Abnegation for Dauntless, but now he also looks upset that I brought home a boy from Dauntless.

"Darling, this is Four! One of Beatrice's trainers!" My mother cuts in. My dad just grunts.

"Trainers, what do you guys need trainers for?"

"So that we can survive and beat each other up." He looks up shocked to see that I'm dead serious, but then he looks at me carefully and sees that I still have a bruise healing on my cheek.

"Anyways, not only is Four my trainer, we've also been dating…"

"Wait, you're seeing this young man, how old is he?" My father asks.

"I'm 18, sir." Tobias say.

"What faction do you come from Tobias?" My father looks at him suspiciously.

"Ummm."

"Yes, _Four_, is that a nickname?" My father asks. "So what faction?"

"Abnegation." Tobias finally relents.

"So let's think of all the Abnegation transfers we've had in the past few years. We had only three this year. Last year two. And the year before that three, but only one went to Dauntless." My father starts walking around Tobias. "Marcus' son, Tobias."

"Yes, I'm Tobias, but I don't like to be associated with Marcus." He spits out the name.

"Abandoned his father to be by himself and now he comes here to tell us that he's dating our daughter—"

"Actually dad, we're getting married." I interject.

"WHAT?!" My dad yells then runs out the front door.

"Where's he going Mom?" I ask.

"Probably to get Marcus." My mother says. I don't know what past Tobias and Marcus have, if the newspaper articles are true then it isn't good.

"Mom, we were playing a game at the Dauntless Compound, Four and I aren't actually going out and definitely aren't getting married, alright? Tell Dad that when he gets back and tell him I love him and that I'm sorry. I love you." I say in a rush.

"Will do Beatrice. Love you Beatrice." My mother says with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Let's run Tobias." I saw and we do, but not fast enough that we don't see my dad bring Marcus out of his house, both looking infuriated.

"BEATRICE COME BACK HERE!" My father yells, probably waking up all of Abnegation. But I just keep running hand in hand with Tobias back to the trains.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you people for reviewing! It means a lot since this is my first fan fiction post and all! Right then I am not from Chicago, so I am not Veronica Roth, so I therefore do not own the Divergent Trilogy! **

I don't know how I feel about that visit to Abnegation.

The Abnegation part of me feel crest fallen. I knew that my father was upset with me for leaving, but I didn't know that he would be so upset that he would just make a rash decision to stomp out of the house as soon as Tobias and I told him we were engaged. I wanted to tell him myself that this was just a dare, but of course didn't get the chance. I wanted to tell him that I don't believe that faction is more important than family, that while I value the bonds of factions, I love my family even more.

But my Dauntless side is furious. How dare he, how dare he accuse me of transferring when he was a transfer himself?

Tobias can see that I'm having an inner war with myself and backs off for now, even though I know he wants to talk about what just happened. Without my permission a tear slips out.

"I know you want to talk about what happened" I say.

"Yeah…But I also know that you're pretty upset about what happened, so I didn't want to push it."

"I'm fine, really, I am, I just didn't expect my selfless father, one of the leaders of Abnegation who is supposed to be one of the most selfless of all to act so selfish, I mean obviously this is just a dare, but he acted as if we were doing this just to hurt him." I say

He nods in understanding as we see bright lights and a loud horn coming towards us, "Here's the train, let's get back to the others."

Tobias pulls himself onto the train easily and I follow just behind him with a little difficulty, so he helps me up, but then he stumbles back and I fall right into his lap. I look up at him blushing, god I wish I didn't blush so much and he looks down at me. "Tris, I wanted to tell you, well I know that I kind of told you during the game back at Dauntless after our 7 minutes in Heaven, but it was more than comforting to me, it felt, well." He rubs his hand on the back of his neck, like he's nervous or something. "It felt like it could be the start of something." Then he looks up.

I'm shocked. I can't say anything for a minute. "When I heard you say that the 7 minutes in Heaven was comforting for you as well, I just thought that it was because I knew who you were, I mean how could someone," Gesturing with my hand to him, "like you, like someone like me?"

"Tris, ever since you came to Dauntless I knew there was something different about you, I couldn't put my finger on you, that's why I paid extra attention to you and as I did I learned more and more about you. You're brave, strong, and selfless."

"Not selfless enough" thinking of my father

"Hey. Yes you are. Think about what you did for Al, standing in front of those targets? That isn't nothing."

Then all of sudden it hits me, he's actually serious. "But I'm not pretty."

"Pshhhh, what are you talking about? You aren't any regular beauty, I'll give you that, but you know when you're with someone and you get to know them and the more and more you're with them the prettier they get?" I nod. "Well, you're the prettiest girl I've ever met." Then he leans over and kisses me.

I can't help but be shocked. I'm stiff for a second, but then make myself relax. We're both sitting against the train cars with our heads turned towards each other and it's perfect, it really is, it isn't out there like the 7 minutes in Heaven, or a quick peck after he told me that 7 minutes in Heaven was comforting. It's a long deep kiss.

We break for air to see the Dauntless Compound coming up, "Looks like we have to jump off."

I sigh, "Yeah." He just smiles.

"Hey Tris," I look up. "While I'd love to make this public, I don't want the others thinking that you made it to the Top Ten because we're dating, okay? So don't tell anyone, not even Christina."

"Okay." And we jump off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Extra long chapter for you chaps here ;) I also assume y'all have seen the new pictures for the Divergent film? Yes? Stellar, makes me even more excited, though I wish it would come out sooner! Don't you? Anyways, I have a cat on my lap, I'm not sure if Veronica Roth does, but I'm not Veronica Roth, so yeah. I don't own Divergent. **

Tobias and I come back to the party and find Marlene licking whipping cream off of Uriah's abs.

"Please tell us this is a dare." Tobias says.

"Of course this is a dare!" Marlene says licking some excess whipping cream from around her mouth, "This is way too tame for the bedroom!" Giving Uriah a knowing look that makes him blush.

"Anyways," I say. "We did it." Everyone looks shocked. "What?"

"Well, we thought you guys wouldn't do it or I don't know wouldn't be allowed." Christina says.

"Ummm, why would we back out? We're Dauntless now, we aren't Abnegation." I say, almost harshly, she knows how upset I get when people even hint at my being weak.

"No, that isn't what we meant really, it's just that it might be awkward to go to a conservative place and mention that you're getting married."

"Well, we did it. And it wasn't pleasant." I explained to them how we got there and my mother was very civil, while my father still held a grudge, but I didn't really feel like getting in deep so I decided to make the part about my father getting Marcus comical, "after I told my father that I was 'engaged' to Four, he stormed out of the house running around looking for Four's father's house and because they all look alike, even in the best of times you sometimes mistake others houses for someone else's, so my father is in a rage just running around the neighborhood and knocks on a random door, and a little Abnegation girl answers, but my dad didn't have time to process that it wasn't Four's dad and she just starts crying. He left after that and finally found Four's father and they came chasing after us, but we got on a train before they could reach us."

By the time I'm done with my story everyone in the room is laughing their asses off, I think Zeke even spilled the chips all over himself. But Tobias and I aren't laughing, I have to take a sip of water so that tears don't spill over. I have to stay Dauntless. "Okay so what happened here while we were gone?" Tobias asks.

"Well, we decided to continue on with Candor or Dauntless and they were just lame stuff like drink lots of beer or lick the floor, I can't remember, but there was one, the mother of all dares and you missed it!" Zeke says.

"Okay what was it Zeke?" I ask.

"Will and Christina had to do 'Gangnam Style' in the Pit! Oh and at some point Uriah has to organize a 'Harlem Shake' but we'll worry about that later."

"Seriously? Did you guys get a video? That sounds so awesome!"

"Oh yeah we got a video! And we are totally showing their kids when they get older! Oh wait I've got a better idea! During their kids' initiation we'll show it!" Now I'm laughing. "They did a very great job, Will only look at Christina when 'Ehhhhhhh Sexy Lady' came on." He ends on a nice note when it looks like Christina is about to beat him up.

"Sounds fun, so are we ready to get the ball rolling again?"

"Oh yeah!" Zeke says.

"Okay I'll start." Tobias says. "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I'm not afraid of you." Uriah says.

"Really? Because your fear simulations would beg to differ." Choruses of 'Ohhhhh's' all around. Uriah turns red again.

"Whatever, just give me the stupid dare."

"I dare you to give up Dauntless cake for a week. I would say two weeks, but you guys know what this week is." He flashes an evil smile.

"You son of a bitch! Tomorrow's the Fear Landscape, which means that they'll reveal who made Daunless, which means there will be a celebration, which means there will be after parties all week, which means lots and lots of cake. I hate you." He could've taken off his shirt or pants, but he is no longer wearing any, so he has to comply. "I hate you all."

"No you don't you love us." Zeke says while putting his little brother in a headlock.

"Getoffofme! I have to do the next Candor or Dauntless!" Uriah yells.

"Fine, fine." Zeke yields.

"Okay. Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks.

"Candor." It takes guts to tell the truth.

"What is the most selfish thing you did while in Abnegation?"

It's a touchy issue with me since I've struggled with being selfless my whole life, hoping that I wasn't a disappointment to my parents my whole life, only to find out from my father tonight that I was.

"Okay, well the first thing you need to know is that in Abnegation we're only allowed to look in the mirror the second day of every third month when we get our hair cut, when my mother cut my hair…" I look at them to see if they understand and they all look shocked, I know that Christina is constantly checking her reflection because she's obsessed with fashion and the rest are just well, human and curious.

"Anyways, there was an Abnegation meeting that everyone had to go to, but I was sick, so my parents made me stay home, it was then that I got the idea. My whole family is gone and they would never know that I had looked at myself in the mirror. I mean I was curious, I was what 12? Things were starting to change faster, I had no idea what I looked like. So I just stood in front of the mirror for an hour memorizing how I looked until I hear people talking, after that I went back to my bedroom and pretended to be asleep."

Everyone just looks at me, "That's selfish? To look at yourself in the mirror?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, even when I did get my haircut sometimes I didn't even get to look in the mirror, or I'd only get to see my face, nothing else, Tobias was it the same for you?"

"Similar, yeah."

"Abnegation is a weird faction, I've got to say."

"Says the girl who comes from a faction where people tell the truth all the time."

"Honesty is the best policy." We all start laughing at her lame impression of the Candor leader.

"Okay let's start again, Will, Candor or Dauntless I begin."


	13. Chapter 13

**Long chapter for you guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was working on another story that you guys should read! "Relearned" I think it's pretty good, it isn't funny like this one, but yeahhh. Okay. I'm not Veronica Roth. **

"Hmmmm. I'm going to have to say DAUNTLESS!" Will replies.

I know exactly what dare and I whisper it into Christina's ear. "Oh my god Will! You shouldn't have chosen Dauntless!"

"What, what? Come on, just spit it out Tris! What's the dare!?" Will says anxiously now.

"Cinnamon Challenge." I state simply. Even though I'm from Abnegation I've still heard of the Cinnamon Challenge. "Zeke do you have any cinnamon?" I ask.

"Yes I do, I have lots, especially for occasions like this!" Zeke says.

"Okay Will, so are you going to eat this spoonful of cinnamon in front of you?" I ask.

"Ummm, no. I really don't feel like gagging today." Will says and takes off his pants. Can't help but notice that Christina is watching.

"Hey Christina!" I yell. "Whatcha looking at?" I say with a smile.

"Shut up." Will's just looking around oblivious, of course.

"Alright, my turn. Uriah, Candor or Daaaaunnntlessssss?" Will asks.

"Dauntless!"

"I dare you to have your legs and arms bound then have Zeke pour ice water down your underwear!" We all start laughing. He has to do it. He's already down to his underpants.

"Fine." Zeke brings out some rope and ice and I swear that I've never seen a boy screech as loud and as high as Uri just did. "Not funny guys!"

"Okay Christina! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Will a lap dance." Christina turns beet red, but does as she's told.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Christina asks me.

"Ughhhh. Dare?" I phrase it as a question, because I really can't remember if Christina does good dares or not.

"I dare you to let us watch you go through your fear landscape!" Christina says excitedly.

"But, wait! We aren't supposed to do that until tomorrow, right Four?" I ask.

"Well…technically you can since we have all your fear data stored-"

"It's settled then! _Allons-y_!" Christina says.

I really have no idea what's going to be in my fear landscape, I know that the crows might be. Me drowning while everyone watches. Me burning at the stake, but what else? Oh god and now everyone is going to be watching! Ugh!

Most of us are down to our underpants, so we're allowed a reprieve and can put clothes on when we go to the fear landscape. We travel through all the steep hallways until we're finally there, but it takes a few more minutes before Tobias enters my information. "Okay Tris. You can go in now. Be brave."

And I am. I battle my way through the crows, drown myself, calm my heart rate, escape the emotionless men, but then there's a new fear. One I wasn't expecting. Tobias is standing by a bed, but when he sees me he walks up to me and embraces me, at first I enjoy it, but then he's leading me towards the bed and I start thinking, wait. What? No! I'm not ready! I don't think so! This isn't the real Tobias, so I kick him where it counts immediately feeling guilty,but the next simulation comes up where I have to shoot my family.

"It's okay Tris, we understand." My mother says.

"Tris, you don't have any other choice." My father says.

"It's only logical." My brother says.

But I can't do it, so I take the gun and shoot myself instead. Then I'm back in the fear landscape room. 7 fears? What?

Everyone comes into the fear landscape room with grins on their faces. Some when they see me just double over laughing, while others clap.

"I'm glad my fears were amusing to you." I glare at them all, I try to avoid Tobias' look at me.

"Tris! You're afraid of..of. Intimacy!" Christina can barely get it out.

"Well Christina, I was born in Abnegation where it was rare to even see someone holding hands. So yes. I'm afraid of intimacy." I retort.

"Then why didn't it just show someone trying to hold your hand, Tris?" Zeke starts. "Not Four trying to get in your pants!" Everyone but Tobias and I starts a new fit of laughter.

"Not amused." I mumble. I look up at Tobias, "Sorry, I probably embarrassed you."

"No, it's fine." Then he brings me off to the side. "You know that I would never force you to do something like that, right?"

"Of course! Did you see how I kneed fake Tobias where in counts? I used the skills you taught me against the horn dog you, because I knew you were better than that! That's how I knew that wasn't you!" I give him a small smile.

He looks more at ease, like for a second he was unsure that I thought he was a bad guy or something, for real? "Okay Tris."

"Okay, let's get back to Zeke's!" I say to everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Whoop! More Candor or Dauntless! Ummm as far as I can tell I did not fly from Seattle to Chicago since I last posted so I am not Veronica Roth. Also thanks for reviewing guys it really helps knowing that you like what you read! So keep reviewing! **

I probably should've just taken off an article of clothing, but since Tobias and I are only partially dressed. I really didn't want to take off any more clothes. Plus I was curious, I could never hold my curiosity in for long, even if I only had another day to wait.

"Well it seems like it's my turn again gentlemen and ladies!" I say as we burst back into Zeke's apartment.

"Oh god." Someone mutters.

"What?" I ask.

"Well," Lynn starts. "Your dares are always just weird or annoying, same with your truths."

Now I'm angry. "Well just so you know, I've actually got a good one and you're going to test it for me." Her eyebrows raise. "Lynn. Candor or Dauntless."

She snorts, "Dauntless."

"I dare you to put a condom on a banana with your teeth AND if it breaks you have to go give Eric a kiss!" I give her a triumphant look. She glares at me.

"Zeke do you have those two items?" Lynn asks.

"Of course! Wait, what flavor do you want Lynn? I've got Mint, Chocolate, oh! I think you might be a bacon kind of girl!" He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Zeke!" She screams. "Ugh. Give me the bacon one." We all just fall on the floor laughing. "And get me a ripe banana!"

"Okay, okay! Here you go." Zeke hands her the two.

"Now remember, if the condom rips, you have to give Eric a big smooch on the lips!" I say trying not to laugh even though everyone around me is.

"I'm getting you back for this Stiff." Then she tears open the wrapper. She holds the banana, puts the condom on the edge of her teeth and slides it down. And done! She receives claps from everyone. "Jeez from a girl who's afraid of intimacy, you sure do have a dirty mind."

"Hardy, har, har." I say from Tobias' lap. "Your turn."

"Okay. Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Lynn asks.

"Dauntless." He answers simply.

"I dare you to get in a drinking contest with Zeke."

"Alright!" Tobias responds enthusiastically. Zeke and Uriah are already laying out the shot glasses on the dining room table.

"Okay so you know the rules, game ends when the first person becomes unconscious or pukes. Okay?" Lynn says.

"Fine." Says Zeke.

"Sure." Four

"Commence!" We all say at the same time. I already know the outcome of this. Zeke may drink more than Tobias and have more practice, but Tobias can handle his own. He's from Abnegation, he's had years of practicing of holding everything in, that this will be simple. And I'm right, because when Tobias is at 5, Zeke is only at 4. A few minutes later I hear something and it's Zeke's body slamming to the floor after 7 shots.

"Four is the winner!" He doesn't look too good either. "Okay Four, your turn!"

"Why are you calling me by a number, my name isn't a number it's T-"

"Nothing!" I say as quickly as possible, because now everyone is listening.

"But Trissy! It isn't my name!" Four says.

"Four it's a nickname and you looooove that nickname." I just nod my head and eventually he starts nodding with me. "Okay so Four, your turn."

"Right, right. Candor or Dauntless. Ummm. Christina. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Why did you transfer from Candor?" I would think he was actually concerned if it wasn't for the fact that he was drunk as a skunk.

"What do you mean? I got placed into it! That's what my aptitude was!" She looks nervous.

"LIES!" I yell.

"Fine, that's only partially true. I did get an aptitude for Dauntless, but I also wanted to get away from my ex-boyfriend. We broke up like a month before the aptitude tests, but he kept stalking be at school and around Candor, and I was freaking over it! I mean he knew how I felt, because we were Candor! But I was just done, so I left!" She looks like she's gone for a second, but then recovers.

"You left Candor, because of a boy?" Will says carefully.

"Kind of."

"Well I hope you don't leave Dauntless because of me!" We all start laughing.

"Okay, okay. Zeke. Dauntless or Candor…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys I love all this support, but I have no idea how much more I can keep writing! I mean I can't remember who has what on! Jaflsjoejpegjp but I do love this story, don't you? Please leave reviews, I love them dearly. I bet Veronica Roth does too, we have that in common, so while I may not be Veronica Roth, I think like her sometimes. **

"What do you think?" We look at him. "Dare of course!"

"I dare you to run around the Pit yelling 'Help me I've lost my voice, help me find it!'" Christina says.

"Challenge accepted." He walks out of the apartment with Will and Christina. In the distance we hear, "Help me, I've lost my voice…AHHHHHH." And all three of them come running back.

"What the hell guys?" Uriah asks.

"Well Zeke was running around and you know he's kind of in his underwear, so he's running around like that and ummm, your mother comes out of the underwear store and sees him." Will says.

"Oh let me continue!" Christina says. "So his mom doesn't even care he's shouting in the Pit, she goes up with all her friends and shows them the nice underwear she just bought Uriah and Zeke and puts them by Zeke's crouch as to make sure they fit!" I don't think we stopped laughing for another 5 minutes and whenever we tried we just looked up at Zeke's and Uriah's faces and fell backwards again.

"Oh gosh that's funny!" I say.

"Yeah it's a funny story." Uriah says.

"No. That your mom still buys your underwear!" More laughter.

"Why are we even friends with you people." Zeke mumbles.

"Because we let you make fun of us the way we make fun of you." Will says.

"True, okay. Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Hmmm Dauntless." I reply.

"Convince Four that he's Shakira." _Oh god. He's still drunk. _

"Fine. Who has the video recorder?"

"I do!" Christina says.

"Right." I begin. "Hey Shakira?" I get off Four's lap and stand up with him.

"What? Who's Shakira?" Four says.

"You are silly! Can you sing me something? You have the best voice ever!"

"Anything for you." He clears his voice and begins:

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

I feel really bad, especially knowing that once he wakes up in the morning and realizes what he's done, he'll be especially mad, but for now it is probably one of the funniest things I've ever seen in my life.

"Okay, okay. Enough, my turn. Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm, truth."

"PANSYCAKE!"

"I am not a pansycake. Wait. Zeke, did you just use the term 'pansycake'?"

"No." Zeke says.

"I may not be Candor, but I can tell when someone is lying and you my good sir are lying." He has a huge grin on his face knowing that his word is being spread throughout Dauntless. "Okay Tris, I am ready for what awaits me."

"Okay. Did you ever have a crush on someone from a different faction when you were at school?" I ask.

He looks thoughtful. "Okay this is going to sound really bad for a second, but when I was little, maybe when I was like 12 or something I saw this girl from Abnegation." I'm shocked. Abnegation? "She had blond hair and I only saw her from a distance, but I knew every day after school she would go to the collection facility. Other than that girls were just hot." I just look at him. "What do you know her."

"Ummm Uriah. I went to the collection facility every day after school, because my mom worked there and I kind of have blond hair."

"Awkward. Well, at least it's different now."

"Mhmmm." Not exactly sure understanding his meaning, but since I'm pretty sure he's getting together with Marlene and I'm getting together with Tobias everything should be fine.

"Okay my turn. Christina. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Okay, time for a Scavenger Hunt!"


	16. Chapter 16

**So this is the first part of the Scavenger Hunt, I did this before class, so I'm not sure how great it is, plus I was really excited for my school's Lip Dub so I'm all jumpy. Okay so I'm just about to go to class, and I doubt Veronica Roth, the amazing author of Divergent is. Therefore I am not Veronica Roth. Have a great day! **

"Scavenger Hunt?" Christina asks a little hesitantly.

"Oh yeah!" Uriah says, "And I have the perfect theme!"

"Theme?" Oh god, poor Christina.

"Yeah! So I heard about these books, like these really famous books that kids around our age used to obsess about."

"Okay, what are the books?" I ask.

"_Harry Potter_" I think I've heard of those, but I never got to read for fun in Abnegation. Uriah continues, "So I have the books here." He lifts some pretty hefty books in his hands. "Seven of us are going to hide them, but you have to find them in order, so each book will have a clue" He looks like he's immensely proud of himself. "So what do you say Christina?"

"I say hell yeah! But I'll need someone to come along with me, right?"

"Right, Tris?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to go with Christina to help her with her Scavenger Hunt?"

"Okay. Just watch after Four." Currently he was trying to glue feathers onto himself because he was convinced he was a chicken and this was the only way he would blend in with the others.

"No problem, besides we should probably sober him up." Zeke shouts over Uriah.

"Okay what's the first clue?" Christina asks.

"_The Philosophers Stone__ will be hidden in a place that can only be reached by taking the selfless route." The note says as we walk_.

"What? Are we supposed to volunteer or something? There isn't anywhere where we can volunteer on the Dauntless Compound or that's Dauntless. Plus selfless is Abnegation, the only Abnegation I know is you and Four." Christina says.

"Let's focus on route." I say. "Doesn't that kind of sound like going somewhere?"

"Oh my god! You're brilliant the trains, but we aren't allowed to leave the compound!"

I just strug, "We'll have to be fast, when does the train leave?"

"In 5 minutes. Run." Christina says. And we run as fast as we can. We get to the train terminal with one minute to spare, but the problem is, what part of the train is the book on?

"Split up. You take that half, I'll take the other." Christina says.

"Sounds good." I say.

I go to the left and she goes to the left, I have 5 cars that I have to get through and the book is kind of dark. I get done with two carts when I get on my third I see it, I yell to Christina, "Christina! I found it!" When the train starts moving. "Christina. This passes by the members entrance, we'll have to jump there, okay?" I hope that my voice carried. But a few minutes later, I jump and land on the roof that I jumped off a few days ago.

"Christina!? Are you here?" I spin in a circle and see that she didn't land on her feet, but did make it. Thank god. "Christina. Let's look at the clue." She gets up and walks over.

"_The Chamber of Secrets __is in a place where one must enter from great heights_."

"Oh my god! Are they talking about the Members Entrance, because that's where we are now! Awesome! Okay just make sure it isn't up here." We look up here, but the roof is flat so there isn't really much to look for.

"Okay do you want to jump together?" I ask.

"Sure thang girly!" Christina says. And we jump, I make sure my body is relaxed as possible and fall, I had as much fun as last time and I know Christina did to, because she starts laughing when we get to the bottom. "Okay now where is this book?" We look around and finally find it tangled up in the net.

"Okay, five to go." Christina says. I just nod, how are they making it this difficult, I mean if we hadn't already been on a train we'd have to wait another half hour for a train!

"_The Prisoner of Azkaban__ is the prisoner of someone who will only let go of it if you get a tattoo of a lightning bolt on your wrist." _Ugh. This is like multiple dares within a dare.

"Christina, you seriously don't have to do this." I say.

"No! That's so cool! Let's go!" Christina says enthusiastically. We make our way to Tori's and when she sees us I can see that she already has a station ready for us.

"Hello Tris. Christina."

"Hey Tori, Christina is here for her tattoo."

"Umm, I was given instructions that both of you had to get tattoos before I gave you the books."

"What!? But this is her dare!" I'm going to kill them! "Fine." I sit in the seat next to Christina where Bud stands ready. Sometime later we both have tattoos and the book. "Thanks Tori! They're actually pretty cool!"

"You're welcome."

"Okay, so what's next when a hand grabs our shoulder."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorrrryyyyy I haven't updated in forever! First I had the Lip Dub at school that my class was organizing so I basically had to yell at my whole school, do you know how tiring that is? Then I was just plain old busy this weekend plus felt like reading rather than writing, but here I am again! Boo! Right, so next week I have my college orientation and I believe Veronica Roth is out of college, so yeah. Not Veronica Roth, sorry to disappoint. **

We cringe, but turn around. "Hey Eric." Christina says.

"Don't 'Hey' me!" Eric says. He looks angry, like really angry.

"Um so what's up?" I ask, trying to be nonchalant.

"What's up? What's up? Well let's see, I just saw you guys get off a train, that's what's up!"

"We didn't go anywhere! I swear and plus former Candor here!" Christina says receiving a glare from Eric.

"I received a tip off from someone, I'm not going to say who" Seeing the looks on our faces "That you two were going to try to break into my office tonight, so I decided to go to the Control Room to see where you two girls were and what do I find? You two on a train to Abnegation!"

"We didn't go! We jumped off right when we got to the Members Entrance! So technically we didn't leave the Dauntless Compound." I strategically.

"I don't care! You're thinking about leaving the Compound!" Eric says.

"No!" Then I think. "Wait." I open the envelope to see where the next clue is hidden. _The Goblet of Fire is hidden where the snakiest of men hide themselves most of the day. _"Dammit, Christina. Read the card."

After she reads the card she just sighs, "Of course. Hey Eric," she looks at me and I just nod. "We were planning on breaking into your office."

"Follow me." He says.

"What do you think he's going to do to us?" We're a few paces behind Eric and whispering so he can't hear us.

"Well hopefully not kick us out of Dauntless or I swear to God I will kill all of them." She grits her teeth.

"I'll assist you with that." We both laugh, one because it's true and two because we're both kind of nervous as to what's about to happen.

We're walking up some steep stairs, "Jeez Eric you must get a work out whenever you go to work!" Christina remarks.

"Shut your Candor mouth." Eric snarls.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Christina nudges me.

"Okay. In." He motions to a door. When I walk in I'm repulsed. It's a plain office, but dirty and with posters of girls everywhere. But that's when I see it. The Harry Potter book in the corner of the office, _how the hell did they get the book that far into the office _ I think. "Sit" We do.

Quietly I say to Christina, "Look in the corner, there it is." She looks and gets a grin on her face.

She starts talking, "Eric, this is just a BIG misunderstanding. You see who told you about that we were trying to break into your office?"

He sighs like he really doesn't want to tell us, "Why should I tell you?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt, but I want to know who betrayed us." He gets a glint in his eyes, he wants us to get into a fight with out friends.

"Uriah." That bastard.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Christina yells. Making a scene, Eric tries to restrain her because she's flailing around and while she does that I sneak to the corner of the room and get the book and place it in my bag.

"Christina calm down, Eric. You see, we were playing a game and it seems that Uriah's goal in this game was to get us in trouble," He looks at both of us. "You wouldn't want to please him, would you?" He thinks about it, "I think you were being fooled with, same with us in fact, that's why he made us go to the train tracks."

"Alright, alright, but if I ever. Ever! See you guys near those tracks again I won't be so lenient!" Eric says.

"No problem." Christina says, recovering from her "tantrum".

"Now leave, I don't want to look at your faces for another second." We basically run out of his office.

"You are brilliant! You know that right?" Christina says.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's look at the clue." Christina has it so she reads it first and I look at her reaction.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We just got maimed for going to the train tracks! How are we going to do this?!"

"Give it to me." _The Order of the Phoenix can only be obtained by winning a game of Capture the Flag. Meet back at Zeke's place after you read this, we'll be waiting. _"Those little fuckers."

We rush back to Zeke's place anyways and everyone starts clapping, "Hey you guys are halfway done!" Uriah says.

"Yeah, thanks for having us taken to Eric's office! He basically told us we were going to be kicked out of Dauntless because we had to get on a train!" Christina says.

"Well it worked, how did you get out of it?" Uriah asks.

"Christina threw a tantrum when she found out that you told Eric that we had taken a train and were planning on sneaking into his office and then I snuck into the corner and got the book. After we explained to Eric that we had probably both fallen victim to one of your tricks and then we told him that he wouldn't want you to win, so he said no and let us go!" Everyone starts laughing.

"Okay, let's get going, you guys have Dauntless members with you, so you guys are perfectly fine to go off the Compound and go play some Capture the Flag, of course you'll both have to be on the same team." Zeke says.

"What happens if we don't win?" Christina asks.

"Hmm we didn't think of that." Zeke says.

"Oh I know!" Tobias says. "Christina you have to stay in a closet filled with moths for three minutes!"

"No, no, no!" Nobody suggests anything for me. "Hey! What about Tris!"

"Oh, yeah. Hmm it should have something to do with intimacy. Well Tris how about another 7 minutes in Heaven with Four?" Zeke suggests.

I look a little nervous but agree.

"Okay then. Let's go cat a train!"


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Divergent, because I'm not Veronica Roth! She isn't about to fail a Geography presentation because she's too wrapped up in writing Fan Fiction!** 3

I love Capture the Flag. Don't get me wrong, it's just now that I feel like this huge pressure on my head that I'm getting all nervous. I walk up to Christina, "So do you have a plan?" I ask.

"Plan? Tris. When have I ever been known to have a plan? I thought I'd leave that up to you!" I look at her in shock. What the hell.

"Christina!" Well great, now twice the pressure.

"Well, you got us to win Capture the Flag last time, right? So why not again?"

"I don't know." Then I think about the night that I won. It was a great night. "Christina I have an idea, but I think we should wait until the train to tell our team!" I look at her excitedly.

"Okay." Christina says. We're at the trains and everyone, plus a few extras are there.

"So everyone know their teams?" Uriah asks. Everyone nods. "Right, Tris and Christina, since we are so nice we are going to let you get off first." Before Christina can ruin my plan about how we don't need to get off first I say, "Thanks!"

The train comes and we hop on one by one. I end up being the first one on the train and tried to help others on, but sometimes being small doesn't help. We ride for a little while and then I yell at our team, okay this is where we're getting off! And I jump with Christina.

"So what's your amazing plan?" Christina asks.

"Well, you know how Four and I climbed the Ferris Wheel to scoop out the other team last time?" I ask with a smile and look behind me where Four is.

"Yeah."

"Well, I thought that would be a very good hiding space, don't you? Right at the very top."

"You are horrible! Everybody listen to Tris' plan!" Christina yells.

I explain to them that someone should climb the Ferris Wheel and place the flag at the very top and while that person does so that person will be able to see where the other team's location is.

"I don't want to be placed in a room full of moths people!" Christina says.

I was about to say I don't want to face my fear of intimacy, but heck, making out with Tobias isn't that bad, it's just sex that I'm afraid of.

"Okay so who wants to hang the flag up there?" I ask. I look around. No one looks willing. Seriously? "Guys I did this last week! You are Dauntless!"

"Why don't you do it? It's your dare?" A Dauntless born says.

"Technically it's Christina's, but what the hell? I'll put the flag up there and I'll guard it while you guys figure out the best way to get their flag, all right?"

"Right." They all say. And we walk in different directions.

_Some Dauntless they are. _I think to myself as I start towards the Ferris Wheel.

I'm alone physically and mentally, because right now I know that nobody has followed me to the Ferris Wheel, it's just me. I wish Tobias had come with me, he kind of disappeared right before Christina and I announced our grand plan.

I'm almost at the Ferris Wheel, it looks just as high as before, for a second I get nervous, last time I could've died if Tobias wasn't here. What if that happens again? Am I really willing to risk my life just for this game?

Yes.

So I start climbing. I keep close to the ladder to make sure the wind doesn't knock me over and just when I'm about 10 feet away from the platform where Tobias confessed his fear of heights to me, I see a figure on the platform.

"Tobias?"

He looks over at me with that smile I love, "Finally you made it."

"What do you mean finally? I got here straight after we told the group our plans! How did you get up here?"

"If you mean by facing my fear, then yeah. I faced my fear." He shrugs. "It wasn't too difficult, I just kept thinking of the last time when we climbed this together."

By this time I'm sitting on the platform with him and lace my fingers with his, "That is one of the bravest things I ever heard anyone do." I say.

He smiles at me, "It isn't like standing in front of a target board waiting for knives to get thrown at your head!"

"Ha, ha." I say slowly. Then I realize what I'm here for. "Crap. I need to hide this!" So I start climbing some more.

"Tris, you probably don't have to hide it at the very top, just put it in one of these cars."

Maybe I should listen to him, since last time I climbed this high I kind of almost died, "Alright. Here we go." And I place it in a car so the flag is visible in the car.

"Now we wait." Tobias says.

"Now we wait." I repeat, but right when I say that I feel myself inching towards him and then looking into those deep blue eyes that I've learned to love so much.

"You are so beautiful." He says and then takes my face in his hands and kisses me, it isn't a real passionate kiss that we would both get wound up in, we don't want to fall to our deaths.

I take a breather for a second and look down at the ground, "It looks like our team got the flag." I smile. "Guess I don't have to face my greatest fear tonight after all."

He looks at me with a face full of desire, "Or…"

"Tobias!" I say.

"What! I was just going to say that we could get nice and cozy together, not have sex. You have such a dirty mind Tris!" I turn beet red. "Aww you are so cute when you're blushing."

"Oh stop, we have to get down, before they leave without us." He starts down before me and we finally reach the bottom. We run towards the other who have Christina lifted in the air.

"Let me guess, Christina got the flag?" I say with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey! You should be grateful! Now you don't have to face your fear!" She looks between Tobias and me. "Did you guys bring back the flag?"

I look at Tobias, "We decided to leave it there, you know leave our mark."

"That's a good idea." Christina says. "She turns to our group of friends, what's the next clue?"


	19. Chapter 19

**THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT RISKY, if you know what I mean. So if you're a little younger I don't suggest reading it. Okay? That's my warning, I don't want any negative reviews about how I shouldn't have put it in and blah, blah, blah. I'm not Veronica Roth. I don't own Divergent.**

**Also guys, sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! School just ended and summer started, so it's all been a little hectic!**

I look at the next clue, "The card reads _The Half-Blood Prince can be found in a place the brothers of mischief like to keep company._" I look at Uriah and Zeke, but before I say something Christina cuts in.

"So it's going to be somewhere you two like?" Christina asks.

"We're not going to tell and besides, we didn't hide this one!" Uriah says as Christina walks over to me.

"Okay we've got to think, where do Uriah and Zeke hang out?" I look at her.

"Training room?"

"Too easy, we can try, but I doubt it." Christina says, then I think about it a little more and groan look up at our audience who are all giggling, then flip the card over.

"Christina, I know where we have to go and we have to do something while we're there…"

_"Whilst at the place perform to the audience's pleasure…in full gear." _

"You can't be serious guys!" Christina says.

"Oh but we are." Marlene says. We start walking back to the train. "You guys have to go to the strip joint and dance for the people in attendance until the owners are satisfied."

They cannot be serious. As much as I'd hate to face my fear with Tobias this is absolutely getting out of hand! I look at Christina, surprisingly she is showing some apprehension as well, "Just one more book after this Tris."

"Seriously? That's all you can say to me?" But I've come up with a plan in my head, I know exactly what I'm going to do when I'm at the strip joint. Exactly.

When we arrive back to Dauntless our group goes straight to the strip joint where the owners are waiting for us and two outfits, "These should fit you both." The man says. "You both need to make some money tonight otherwise you won't get the book." Then he walks away.

Christina and I both glare at our group, "See you guys later." But when they think we're out of earshot I catch someone hear, "See you before you know it."

I tell Christina. "Oh I already guessed it. They're probably going to be recording it." Great. I look at my outfit, it's a corset and fishnet stockings with 6 inch heels, the theme I think they're trying to go for is Greecian goddess, because it's all in white and golds.

"Time to go ladies!" I look at Christina, she's in more of a Chinese theme of corset…if you can call it that.

"Alright Tris, let's kick some butt!" Christina calls to me from in front.

"Yup." My stomach is filled with nerves as I walk up and find a pole, I don't know what I'm doing I look over at Christina who just starts dancing when the music starts, so I do too. Then I remember, though I've only been here a short time, I took a few short gymnastic classes and we were able to do a little pole work, so if I just focus on the pole and not on the hungry men in the audience, I should be fine.

So I work some of my magic, I climb the pole, then hang on with just my thighs as I lean back to put my hands on the floor and kick back so I'm off the floor, I do some more dancing to the music for a little bit, but I can tell that my audience wants more of my gymnastic skills. So I climb the pole high up and do some intricate swirls around the bar until I reach the bottom, by then I'm raking in the money, I look over and my fellow strippers aren't making nearly as much, Christina especially. Should I feel proud?

HELL YEAH!

I continue doing my little routine of gymnastics and dancing, but apparently my job also entails giving men lap dances, which I've never done before, of course. Christina is still dancing and I don't see our friends anywhere, but I'm sure they're here somewhere, so I'm walked over to a group and what group does it happen to be? I see Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Tobias all lounging in a booth.

"Here are your clients Ms. Tris, they've ordered a lap dance." Then he walks away.

I glare at them, "This was not part of the deal!" I snap at them.

They actually look scared, but then Zeke says, "You need to do this or you won't get the book!" The boys snigger.

"Fine, who will it be then?"

"Well we've kind of had our own little truth or dare game going while you girls have been off frolicking." Uriah says.

"And Four's dare was to receive a lap dance, little did he know that that was in my card for your scavenger hunt!" Will says.

Four looks embarrassed, "Sorry Tris."

"It's okay Four." And I walk over to him and whisper in his ear in my best seductive voice, "So Tobias, how do you like it?"

He smiles, "Close and comfortable."

"I'll try my hardest." Just as I uttered those words I knew there were so many comments he could've made back, I'm glad he didn't.

And just then a new song comes on and it happens to be, "Take you Down" by Chris Brown.

"Take You Down"

[Verse 1:]

Here we are all alone in this room (oh)

And girl I know where to start and what we're gonna do (yeah)

I'll take my time we'll be all night girl

So get ready babe I got plans for me and you

It ain't my first time but babygirl we can pretend,

Hey let's bump and grind girl tonight we'll never end

[Chorus:]

Let me take you down

I really wanna take you down

And show you what I'm about

Can I take you now?

Your body body oh

Your body body up and down

So don't stop girl get it

Quit playing wit it

Can't wait no more

I wanna take you down

I really wanna take you down

Take you down, yeah

[Verse 2:]

Pretty girl let's take it off in this room,

No time to waste girl you know what we came to do,

We got all night to try to get it right girl,

(hope you ready, hope you ready, hope you ready)

I hope you're ready, babe,

'cause here we go, we know how we do

[Pre-Chorus:]

It ain't my first time but babygirl we can pretend,

Hey let's bump and grind girl tonight we'll never end

[Chorus]

You're freaking know,

Like a pro baby,

And I bet that you (I bet that you whoa)

Think you know baby like a pro baby, so what you wanna do?

(I'm gonna take you down baby nice and slow)

So bring it let's go baby! (baby, baby, baby, baby, baby)

(come on baby, come on baby)

This happens to be the perfect song to do a lap dance to, so I start. At first I'm do a little innocent butt hovering, because that is just what they expect me to do, I have my hair up, so in one motion I turn over so I'm facing Tobias and pull the hair tie out of my hair, I look at Tobias. His eyes are huge. I smirk. I lift myself off his lap, but do it in a way that I'm basically dragging myself along his body, when I'm standing and smack my butt.

I can hear the other guys whooping. But just as I do that I place my knee in between his legs, right up close to his groin and ask, "Having fun?"

He laughs shakily, "You sure you don't do this every day?"

"I feel insulted!" Then I move my knee down, skimming the inside of his leg. I hear him groan. I straddle him again and do a few basic moves, when I hear the song coming towards its end, I straddle Tobias actually sitting on his lap, I slide my hands down his sides and cup his butt and let go quickly.

The song ends and I unstraddle Tobias.

"Tris!" Uriah says. "I can't believe that was you! I've haven't seen professionals as good as you." I give him a look that tells him to shut up.

"You just have to dance one more song and then you're done." Zeke says, his voice a bit strained.

"Okay, see yeah!" I feel a bit awkward giving Tobias a lap dance in front of my friends, but I go back to my pole and do a little around the pole, swinging around and sliding down seductively and before I know it, it's time to go, I collect my money, that I'll have to give to the owner and go find Christina.

"Christina!" I see her just jumping down from her pole and grabbing her money.

"Tris!" She grabs me in a hug, we're both sticky with sweat. "How'd it go?"

"Great!" She gives me a weird look, I try to act cool, "You know I feel like I perform well enough to get the last clue."

She nods, "I looked over and you were doing all these tricks, it was amazing! You'll do fine!"

"Who did you have to give a lap dance to?" I ask.

"Lap dance? I was on stage the whole time. You had to give a lap dance? To who!?"

"What?! You didn't? I got called off my pole because the guys ordered a lap dance for Four!" I say.

Christina starts laughing, "What?" I ask.

"They just want to make you uncomfortable, but come on, let's go find them." She says and starts walking easily in our precariously high heels.

I see Will first, he's waving at us, "Guys! I found them!" The other guys turn to see us.

"Well look who it is." Zeke says staring at me. "Our little lap dance queen. Never thought you'd give the best lap dance I've seen ever."

"Tris, gave a good lap dance?" Christina asks.

"Hey!" I say. "You doubted my lap dance skills?"

"Well you have no experience, how could you?"

I shrug, "I just followed my instincts, like I felt like doing one thing might be pleasing I did it, or another, then I took account of the song as well, so yeah." They all just kind of stare at me. "What?"

"You're kind of weird." Uriah says.

"Yup." It's just then that I realize that Tobias hasn't said anything. "Four, it wasn't horrible, was it?" I'm getting worried now, because he hasn't said anything.

He looks at me alarmed, "What? No! It was great! What I mean is, umm yeah good job." He looks beet red."

"Okay, let's get the next clue so this night will be over!" Christina says.

We walk up to the owner and give him our money and ask for the book then he looks at me, "You could really make out well as a stripper, you know that right?"

"Probably, but I'll see what other career choices I have first alright?"

"Right? Just that I've never seen a girl give a lap dance like that in years or use the pole like that."

"Thanks. I think." Then walk away. Everyone is laughing at me as walk outside and find the girls of our group are waiting for us, I guess they didn't want to be seen actually inside the joint.

"Finally!" Lynn says.

"You could've come in with us." Uriah says. "You missed quite a show, Tris gave Four one excellent lap dance." I blush.

"For real?" Marlene asks, I nod.

"Okay then, the next clue. _The Deathly Hallows can only be obtained through a selfless person and an honest person._ What the heck does that mean?"

"It means." I start. "That we're going to have to ask our parents for something to help us out with getting us this book."


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm not Veronica Roth, so I do not own Divergent! Sorry for being absent for so long, lots going on! So I don't know how much farther I'm going to go on with this, because seriously, REALISTICALLY, it should be like another day, don't you think? Like especially after the scavenger hunt. So I might do a few more chapters of simple dares to wind down, but then it will be all done poppets. **

I don't want to see my father. I really don't. Half our party went with Christina to Merciless Mart and half went with me. Our half including Tobias, Uriah, Marlene, and me are just hanging around making polite conversation.

"So did your parents come visit you on visiting day Tris?" Marlene asks.

It's an innocent enough question, she must know that if you transfer most parents don't come to visit their children because it's considered a betrayal, but even though it's an innocent question I struggle to answer it, "My mom did, but she only stayed for a few minutes…dad didn't come at all."

"So this is going to be the first time you'll see him since the Choosing Ceremony?" Uriah asks.

"Yup." I say. Then I think about the circumstances. "Wait how did you guys even get the book to Abnegation?"

"The dare is to come across a difficult personal situation, yours is to face your family. We don't know if there is a Harry Potter book in your house, it's just a gamble." Tobias says.

I gape at them, "Well I definitely didn't have any Harry Potter books while in Abnegation, I haven't even been able to finish the series because of initiation!"

They all look at me but it's Marlene who speaks first, "You haven't finished Harry Potter yet?"

"No!" I reply, I don't understand why this is so shocking to them, even to Tobias he of all of them should know that if Harry Potter is as good as they say then if I read it in Abnegation it would definitely be self-serving. "I'll read it after initiation."

The train slows as we reach the center of the city so we know that we're almost to the Abnegation sector and then we jump. It's all so familiar, filled with memories. I didn't live in this area of Abnegation so we have to walk a little bit, but I see some parts where Caleb, Susan, Robert, and I used to hang out.

There are a few bumps in the road, but as we get closer to my parents I see the bump that Caleb and I used to use to roll rocks down, it was our own little rebellion. To play a game with each other instead of using that time to help others. I think about that instead of Caleb's face in a book.

Everyone is following me and I almost skip over my house since every house looks the same, I look at my watch it reads 6:00 AM, that means that they'll be up. I knock on the door, I hear my mother's light tread coming towards the front door.

She looks shocked to see me, "Beatrice! Who are your friends?" She looks at Tobias. "Oh you're Four her trainer, right?"

"Yes." Marlene and Uriah laugh.

"Would you like to come in, we were just about to make breakfast."

"Yes mom and mom, can I make breakfast?" I ask. I don't know if this is part of the dare, to be selfless, but I miss being able to make breakfast for my family.

"Of course Beatrice." She leads everyone to the dining room and kitchen. I hear my father upstairs still getting ready, but other than that and the noise of me making scrambled eggs, everything is quiet.

Then all of a sudden, right when I'm serving my friends footsteps are coming down the stairs, "Natalie have you seen-" He sees my party. "What's going on?" He nearly growls.

"Hi dad." I put down the pan and wave.

"Beatrice."

To the side I hear Uriah ask Marlene why everyone keeps calling me Beatrice.

"What are you doing here?" My dad asks.

"I just wanted to say hi and my friends here want to meet you. This is Marlene, Uriah, and Four." His eyes linger on Four longer than they did on Uriah or Marlene.

"Okay you introduced me. What else? Do you want me to come live like little daredevils like you do in Dauntless?"

"Dad, come on. I just wanted to share a nice breakfast with you." I say. "Can't we do that? We can catch up?" I phrase it like a question.

He looks at me with mixed emotions, but the main look on his face is one of sorrow, sadness, "Okay. Did you make scrambled eggs? My favorite!" I can't help but smile, he plops down right next to Uriah without any hesitation.

My dad asks Uriah and Marlene about living in Dauntless their whole lives then moves onto Tobias, "So Four, it seems kind of obvious that you aren't Dauntless born, so what faction did you come from?"

I know Tobias doesn't want to come across mean so he tries to keep his voice even, "Doesn't matter, I'm Dauntless now."

"Oh but it does." Just then there's a knock on the door, "Ah, sorry I forgot to mention Beatrice we were expecting another for breakfast this morning, do we have left overs?"

"Yes." I call after my father as he goes to answer the door.

"Ahh Marcus! It seems that my daughter who transferred came this morning to pay a little visit." _Marcus? SHIT! _I look over to Tobias who doesn't look like the best Dauntless right now.

"Really? And you let her in?" Marcus replies in a cold voice.

"Natalie let her and her friends in, yes. It seemed like the selfless thing to do." Just then they appear back in the kitchen.

Tobias is facing away from his father, but his father recognizes him immediately, "Tobias?"

Tobias flinches, Uriah and Marlene look at him as he turns towards Marcus, "It's Four now."

Marcus gives Tobias a calculating look, "Well you've changed and I'm not sure for the better."

"Oh it's definitely been for the better, anything is better if it means getting away from you." Tobias almost snarls at Marcus, I put my hand on his arm.

"Watch your tongue, boy." Marcus says.

"Why should I? You don't want your friends to know what you are?" He looks are my mom and dad, this is so not what I was thinking was going to happen when we came here.

"I have nothing to be guilty about." Marcus says.

"I'm done humoring you, I'm done with you. You just have to live with what you did." Tobias says and starts to walk towards the front door with Uriah and Marlene on his heels.

"Beatrice?" My mom asks.

"Mom, Dad. It's been nice to see you. I hope you liked seeing me," I say this mostly for my dad's benefit. "And hopefully I'll see you soon. Love you." I give Marcus a glare and start walking out.

"Love you too Beatrice." I hear my parents say.

I walk out of my parent's house and see Tobias, Uriah, and Marlene talking and Abnegation milling around getting ready for the morning.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." They all mutter back.

"Let's get back to the Compound and see how the others did." I say.

We start walking towards the trains, past the factionless, and finally waiting for the train that will take us to Dauntless. The train approaches and we all start running to get on, it's finally effortless for me to get onto a train. I finally feel Dauntless even though I was just in Abnegation to remind me a minute ago.

I take a seat and Tobias comes and takes a seat down, "Crazy game, huh?"

"Is this how usual Truth or Dare is?" I ask.

He looks thoughtful, "No, but we are Dauntless so everything is taken to the extreme."

"Right."

We lapse into silence for a few minutes before he whispers in my ear, "For a girl who is afraid of intimacy that lap dance wasn't bad."

I blush, "I ignore my fear. When I make decisions, I pretend it doesn't exist. I shouldn't let it get in the way of getting close to you"

He looks at me, "Very close, huh?"

"Shhh. I think Marlene and Uriah are getting suspicious!"

"Fine…Guys I think we're almost there!" Tobias announces and we all stand and as we stand we see the rest of our group waiting on the roof.

We don't wait to get told to jump, we just start jumping onto the 7 story high roof, just like we did the day of the Choosing Ceremony.

We all land safely.


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so embarrassed! I totally forgot that Tobias and Tris already went to Abnegation earlier in the story! Ughhhh! I'm not Veronica Roth, so I don't own Divergent. PS Is it bad that I went and re-read this story last night, forgot it was my story and just started cracking up? Maybe it's just my sense of humor or something…**

"Hey." I say casually as I walk up to the other half of our group.

"Hey." They mutter back, but I feel like there is weight behind that simple "hey." And I guess Tobias picks it up too, because he asks, "What happened with you guys?"

All of a sudden everyone turns and looks at Christina who looks a little shocked, "Well we got there and I saw my mom, dad, and sister, right?"

"Okay…" I egg on.

"They were just sitting down for breakfast, coffee, eggs, toast and they offered us some because they saw how tired we looked, the only thing is that I forgot that my mom sometimes adds a little something extra to the coffee." She winces.

"Something extra?" Uriah asks not quite getting it.

"CHRISTINA'S MOM DRUGGED US YOU PANSYCAKE!" Zeke bursts at his brother.

"Drugged? That seems a little extreme." Marlene says.

"She put truth serum in our coffee, then they asked us questions." Shauna says.

"At first it was fine," Will adds on. "Christina's sister just asked us what our favorite color was or our favorite subject at school was, but then they started playing hard ball."

"Her little sister asked me how many times I'd had sex! And knew when I was lying! So then she asked why I was lying, 'Is it because of you r inability to keep it up or are you just really tiny?'" Zeke says.

Christina looks really embarrassed, "Okay enough!" She's glaring at everyone in that was in her group, "I realize that this wasn't a fun experience, but keep in mind it was your dare and this is what Candor does. Now Tris, what happened with you guys?"

"Well we actually got to my parent's house and I made breakfast for everyone. We left earlier than we would have because they were having someone else over for breakfast and we didn't want to intrude." I say.

"Tame." Christina says.

"That's Abnegation for you." Tobias and I say at the same time.

We all look out and see that the sun is rising, we've been at this all night, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty tired." Will says. "Could we maybe pick this up another time?"

"Yeahs!" All around

"Besides you guys need to be a little bit rested before you go through your fear landscapes tomor-, I mean today. So go take a nap." Tobias says in his instructor voice that I'm pretty sure a lot of us can't take seriously after tonight.

Everyone starts jumping off the roof in pairs and it just leaves Tobias and I at the top, the one afraid of fears and the first jumper, "Great job tonight Tris." He says with a smile.

"Not half bad yourself." I say back and I go up on my tip-toes and kiss him. I have my hands on his hips, but they're skimming his sides and going up into his hair, while he wraps his arms around me to get me closer. It started out simple enough, but once our lips connected there was a fire burning. I remembered how he trusted me to keep his identity a secret, how he kissed me when we played 7 minutes in Heaven, how he supported me when we went back to Abnegation both times, and how I felt during the lap dance. Sure I was nervous during the lap dance, but what I didn't mention was that when I looked at Tobias I felt safe, I felt like I could do anything with him. And that's what I'm thinking about as we continue to make out on the top of the roof.

"We should probably jump before they think something is up." He says.

"They probably already think something is up." I remark back, but still. "Let's jump together on three, all right?" I see him nod in the corner of my eye. "Okay, one. Two. Three!" And we jump, it's just as much fun as it was the first time I did it and what I then knew Tobias as "Four" grabbed my hand. We land on the net with only slight discomfort, I expect everyone to be waiting for us, but everyone is gone.

"Guess I'll just walk you back to the dorms then." Tobias says.

"Yeah, that would probably be best." I reply.

"So where did you learn to make such killer scrambled eggs? I had to make them at my house, but mine were never as good as yours."

"All scrambled eggs taste the same Tobias! Don't even joke!"

"No, I definitely think there was something different about yours, much more scramblier than any other eggs I've had in my life."

"Did you just use the word 'scramblier'?"

"You got a problem with that?" He says in his 'Four' voice.

I look him straight in the eyes, "No." Then we both start laughing. Then we continue walking in a comfortable silence. There's a lot of silence when it comes to Tobias and while people like Christina or Uriah might not like that, I think it gives off a certain strength about him, a way of knowing that there is so much more to him than you can see.

"Here we are, get some rest Tris." Tobias says.

"I'll try." I slide into the dorms and see that Will and Christina are already passed out. Before I pass out myself I decide that after everything I've experienced tonight, I'm probably in good need of a shower. So I grab my toiletries and head to the bathroom, but right when I walk in Peter is there.

"What do you want Peter?" I'm pretty pissed, I really look forward to showers.

"Well first off I want you to stop doing well in initiation."

"Well I don't see that happening any time soon, so if you'll excuse me." I try to shove past him but to no avail.

"Not so fast." He grabs my hips.

"Get off me Peter!" I say.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kick you out of Dauntless." A voice says behind us, Tobias, I immediately relax. "Now Peter, why don't you get out of the dorms while I have a word with Tris."

"Fine."

"You okay there?" He asks.

"I'm okay, just wish I didn't need you every time Peter attacked me." I give him a small smile.

"You'll only have to see him for a little while longer and then you'll be free. I'll make sure you're apartment is far away from his."

"Thank you." I say.

"Now, take your shower, get some sleep, you have to be up soon for your final test!"

"Yes, sir!"

**Okay for serious guys, PM me with some dare ideas if you want me to continue with this, I really should call this Infinity Truth or Dare, huh? I have an idea of how I'm going to get to the next round I just need dare ideas! Thanks for reviewing, following, favoriting, supporting, yeahhhh 3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! So a lot of you PM me requesting me to make more dares like the lap dance and 7 minutes in heaven, exc. I would LOVE to do those, but the thing is then I'd have to change the rating of my story to M and my story wouldn't be on the main page, people would have to go looking for it. So I don't know, I might and just not change the rating. Hmmm decisions, decisions. Anyways, I am not Veronica Roth. I do not own Divergent. **

And I do get a few hours of rest before Tobias wakes us up for our final test: The Fear Landscape.

Tobias is walking in front of Christina, Will, and I with sure steps, I wish my feet were walking towards a sure future, but instead of focusing on the future, I look at his hair and realize the longer hair that I've become accustom to during my time in Dauntless is no longer on Tobias, he is sporting a shorter, more Abnegation style haircut. I see his back muscles moving through his tight, black t-shirt and his ass- "Tris are you listening to me?"

"What?"

"Jeez! Are you seriously that nervous for the Fear Landscape?" Christina asks, frustrated I note.

"Oh, yeah I guess."

"Well you shouldn't be! You have more practice than any of us!" She whispers.

Then I remember that I did have to go through my Fear Landscape for one of my dares yesterday, "Right, but I'm just nervous for everyone's reaction to my sixth fear." I give her a knowing look.

She bursts out laughing and looks at Tobias, "Oh right…How are you going to solve that one?"

I shrug, "Kick him where it counts?"

"Sounds like a plan." Christina says trying to hold in laughter, for some reason I think it's the image of me kicking Tobias. It would be the funniest thing ever.

Just then Tobias walks up to us, "Initiates, we're here." He looks at the screen and Molly is just going through her landscape, I see she is taking the route of just trying to calm her heart rate instead of facing her fear, "Wait until your name is called."

Christina, Will, and I bask in the fears of our enemies. A few weeks ago I might have been ashamed to be laughing at someone else's fears, but now, after going through Dauntless initiation and having gone through Peter's torture I relish it.

Christina is called next, "Wish me luck." Then gives us a small smile. We watch her go through multiple fears and then she starts shrieking and running.

Will looks horrified, "What fear do you think that is?"

I start laughing, "It's probably her fear of moths!" Thankfully he joins in my fits of laughter. A few minutes later of watching Christina battle her fears the screen we're watching from turns black and Christina walks out of the Fear Landscape room.

"Awww baby, how were the moths?" Will asks with a smirk.

If Christina didn't look like a mess before this with her messed up hair that she attempted to push down, she looks horrified now, "What moths? What are you talking about?"

"Christina maybe you shouldn't have left Candor, because you're a terrible liar." I say and she just scowls at me.

Before we can say anything else Tobias calls Will's name, "See you guys after and sorry babe, I just think it's a very cute fear." Then he realizes where he's about to go and gets a nervous look on his face, "Wish me luck."

"Luck." Both Christina and I say at the same time.

Christina knots her hands and looks at the screen, I can tell she's nervous for Will especially when she starts mumbling things underneath her breath like, "You idiot move faster…don't do that…keep at it." I know that she can't see what's on the screen, so Will must have told her his fears and how he plans to get over them, that's really brave of him.

We wait until the screen finally turns black and I don't even have time to tell Will he did great when my name is called.

"Tris." Tobias says and leads me to a room, then he looks at me. "You shouldn't be nervous."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because you've already done this before, for Truth or Dare last night remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that again." Then I think. "Oh crap! I'm going to embarrass you again, aren't I?"

He shrugs, "I won't watch. Just think that it's just your friends watching not the Dauntless leaders watching."

He starts to walk away, but I catch his arms and don't exactly look him in the eyes, "What if my fears have changed?"

I hope he gets my meaning behind those words and maybe he does, but if he does he doesn't give it away, because the next thing he says is, "Then everyone can call you Six."

I walk towards Eric and the rest of the leaders, "Hello Tris, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"We're just going to insert you with the serum, which will go into effect in 60 seconds, I'm sure you're pretty used to this by now though, aren't you?" The leaders give me smiles.

"Well having to go through a week worth of fear simulations, I would have to agree with you there." The last part comes out partially slurred as the serum goes into effect.

I face all my usual fears with little difficulty. The crows, being drowned in a glass box, drowned in the sea, burned at a stake, being attacked by the faceless men, and having to shoot my family and then I'm back in the Fear Landscape room.

The first thing I register when I get out of the Fear Landscape is that I didn't have to face horn dog Tobias. I didn't have to feel vulnerable, nervous, scared, no scratch that. It means that Tobias doesn't make me feel that way or won't if we ever want to be together that way.

The second thing I register is that none of my fears are literal, I should've seen this while doing the fear simulations, but I'm not really afraid of crows, just the idea of them being able to hurt me and overtake my body. Being trapped in the glass box, filling with water I feel useless and when I joined Dauntless I always feared that since I was from Abnegation and I was so small I would be seen as useless. Being drowned in the sea is losing control and not being able to gain it. Things like that. The fear of intimacy was the only one that was actually literal.

The lights in the room come on and I receive congratulation all around me, Tobias leads me out of the room and we walk through the Pit and back to his room to wait to see who will be made members this year.

**THIS ISN'T THE END BY THE WAY MORE TRUTHS AND DARES ARE TO COME, BUT I KINDA HAD TO ADD THIS IN SINCE THERE NEEDED TO BE A BREAK-ISH BETWEEN GAMES. OKAY TA-TA FOR NOW MY LOVELIES!**


End file.
